Set in Stone
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: Poisoned, Morgana has a dream of Arthur as King & magic returned to the land while in Morgause's castle.She returns but Morgause wont stop until Camelot falls and takes measures to do so, geting on the inside of Camelot. Will Camelot fall? M/M & bit A/G
1. Poisoned Dreams

**Authors Note: O.K this would not leave me alone forever! This is the Fanfic I was born to write! I am very proud of this story idea and I would be honored if you reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did this story would totally be on the show. **

**Morgana**

Far from Camelot, in a castle owned by Morgause, her half sister, Morgana tossed and turned in a large bed. Sweat covered her entirely, soaking though the sheets. Her breathing was rough and ragged. She screamed, and the sound filled the large room.

Poison seared though her veins. Morgause had saved her when she was at death's door, but not even her powerful magic could heal her sister now. It was the small remainder of the poison that Morgana had to fight on her own, finding strength to purge her blood of the deadly toxin, but the chances of that happening were slim, Morgana was very, very weak. She probably wouldn't survive the next night.

When Morgana screamed again, no sound escaped her lips, if she was conscious her lungs would have felt like they were on fire. Her arm, seemingly with a mind of its own, jerked to the side and the magic bracelet Morgause had given her was thrown off, clattering across the stone floor.

And for the first time in weeks Morgana was subject to her future seeing visions that came in the form of nightmares.

_Suddenly she was home, back in Camelot. It had changed so much though. The whole city was turned to little more then rubble, the great stone walls, the shops, the houses were burnt and smeared with ash. What was once her home had been destroyed._

_Morgana could recognize magic anywhere. _

_See saw a figure among the mass of stone and wood. She recognized Arthur, a crown was on his head. He was king now, although he didn't seem that much older from when she had last seen him, maybe five or six years had passed. __His blue eyes were much older, as if they belonged to a man at least thirty years older then he, a sign that said he had seen so much more then most have in his youth. _

_Morgana saw another figure walk over to Arthur and her blood ran cold with searing hate. _

_Merlin._

"_You're King now." Merlin said, not a question, just stating a fact. Morgana wondered what he meant by saying that._

"_I know that." Arthur said, sounding defeated._

"_You can fix this. Make things right again so that the balance of the world can be restored." Arthur looked up. Slowly he nodded. _

"_You're right," he said, "we can't waste anymore time. It's time to fix what my father laid to waste."_

_The scene shifted._

_What happened next Morgana would never forget. She watched dumbfounded as Arthur announced that magic was no longer a crime, and it was welcome in the land once again. _

_The scene shifted once again._

_Morgana stood among the wreckage that was Camelot once more, but she saw as one by one the walls were being repaired. Sorcerers and sorceresses stood scattered everywhere, fixing the city. She saw Arthur standing with them overseeing the construction. He was talking to a sorceress. Morgana's breath caught. He was talking to her._

_The future Morgana was smiling, and the bags under her eyes inflicted by her nightmares were gone. Morgana walked up to her, staring at what she would become. She wanted that future. She wanted that so much. it Future Morgana turned to her. Her own green eyes stared into her, boring into her soul. She spoke, Arthur forgoten._

"_We could have had this life. But you chose your future, one of evil. I'm sorry, but we can never be a part of this."_

_Morgana could feel herself slipping away, she was getting farther and farther away, her future self was disappearing along with Camelot._

"_Wait!" She cried out. But it was too late._

_The scene shifted once again. _

_She stood on a battle field. The corpses of soldiers and knights lay about, broken and so very, very dead. She was not alone either. Morgana saw a woman sprinting across the field, picking up her skirts as she ran, Morgana's heart leapt as she recognized her. Gwen. She watched as her former hand maid franticly looked among the dead, Morgana had a desire to help, but had no idea who she was looking for. _

_She heard a wail and ran over to Gwen. She was crouched by a body, overcome with grief. Morgana looked at the man and her blood went cold. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked upon the dead body Arthur Pendragon. _

_Suddenly her future self appeared in front of Morgana. _

"_This is our doing." She said with no emotion in her voice or upon her face._

"_What do you mean?" Morgana asked "How is this my fault!"_

"_We told the other sorcerers all they needed to know how defeat Arthur. We supplied all the information, but it was Mordred who gave the final blow"_

"_But he's just a boy!" Morgana protested.._

"_A boy that has killed the king." _

"_NO!" Morgana was desperate now, this couldn't be the future that was destined to be. It couldn't end like this. _

_"This all happened because we joined Morgause, if we had never had any contact with the Druids and never agreed to help them, the future would have been always happy, always bright, and everyone would of lived with no fear, and no hunger." Future Morgana said, "But what I have shown you has happened, and I don't like it, the bloodshed and grief, and it's our fault, and its up to you to fix it now before its too late. You must do this if you ever hope to live in a beautiful future. Return to the forests that surround Camelot, whatever the cost. There you must find Emrys, he will help you. And whatever the you do, do not trust Morgause." _

_Then with a flash of gold light she was gone. _

And for the first time in what seemed like eternity, Morgana opened her eyes. The poison was gone from her blood. She had finally fought it off and she had one thought on her mind: she must return to Camelot.

**please review. it means so much to me. Also if you have a story of yours you wnt me to read, P.M me the name and i will read and review, as long as its not slash of any kind.  
peace out and write on,  
darkgemwildcat**


	2. Defiance

**A****uthors note: O.K second chapter up! I love everyone who reviews- they own a special piece of my heart. FLAMES are NEVER welcome! O.k then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did, this would totally be on the show! I only own this plot, and the spells, which are utter and complete gibberish that sounded cool together.**

**I also don't own the song below.**

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to_

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_

_And I_

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

-Away From Me

By Evanescence (Best band in the universe! Long live Amy Lee!)

_**Chapter 2: Defiance **_

**Morgana**

It was night. The sky was as dark as a cave deep underground when Morgana snuck along the halls of the old castle that belonged to Morgause. _My half sister. _Morgana remembered.

**Flashback: **

Morgana had joined the other sorceress for lunch that afternoon, spending most of her time trying not to think to deeply on what the Future Morgana had said about not trusting the same women sitting across from her now, as she did not want to seem suspicious. They had been making small talk for about an hour, the blonde sorceress poured her some water, almost tipping the goblet as she passed it to Morgana, Morgana took the goblet and drank to cool water, then, Morgause's eyes got serious.

"Morgana," she said staring to Morgana's emerald green eyes, "do you know the reason why I saved you?"

"I helped you, isn't that it?" She asked, wondering what Morgause was talking about.

"Morgana," Morgause said again, "do you know why, when we first met, you thought you knew me from somewhere?"

"No, why?" Morgana couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice, no matter how much she disliked the women sitting across from her.

"Morgana, you, are my half sister. We are kin."

Morgana's eyes went wide. Kin? _ Do not trust Morgause._ Her future self had warned, and now Morgana saw the reason why she had warned herself of that. She put on one of her dazzling smiles, pretending this was the most amazing piece of new she had ever heard.

And pretend is what she did, she pretended the rest of the entire day that Morgause was her savior and she was so lucky she was her sister, and that they would join together to end the lives of Uthur and Arthur, she had managed also to be as friendly to Mordred as she was before, even now knowing what the boy would accomplish years from now.

**End of Flashback**

That had brought her to the present time. Morgana walked swiftly and quietly down the halls, her soft leather boots making barely any noise. A large bag was slung across her back and a long black cloak hung at her shoulders. She wore a white shirt and black pants for she just couldn't wear one of her dresses for the journey. Her long raven black hair cascaded in ringlets down her back. Silently she crept out a pair of back doors in the castle and made her way towards the stables.

She was not alone. Morgana had already walked half the distance of the stables to her horse when a voice behind her stated,

"Going somewhere?"

Morgana whirled around, there, next to the door was Morgause, leaning against the wall casually, as if having a midnight chat with her half sister was the reason as to why she was here.

"Oh" said Morgana covering up her surprise in a matter of seconds, "I was just going to go for a short ride."

"You just woke up today," the other women said, stepping closer to Morgana, "You're still too weak to go off riding alone, and it's a little late in the night for that, isn't it?"

"I'm fine." Morgana insisted, "And really, I won't go far."

"Do you really think I can't tell when someone is lying to me?" Morgause shouted, "Do you think I didn't know you were hiding something? I gave you the Drought of Allegiances, a sort of test to see if you were really on my side, and you failed that test." "Now," she continued, "You will tell me the truth; where are you going?"

"That is no concern of yours." Morgana stated, remembering how Morgause had tipped the goblet. _She must have snuck something in it. _ She thought

Morgause didn't reply. The sorceress merely closed her eyes. When she opened them, they blazed gold. Now she spoke. "Ect viar se ne da. Cra me sholla wayar!"

A strange sensation came over Morgana. She felt as though she was being burned with burning hot orange coals, yet frozen in a block of ice, the feeling washed over her, starting in her chest and flowing down to the tips of her fingers and the bottoms of her feet. Her head felt odd, everything was fuzzy, she suddenly could not feel anything and each sound was like it came to her from far away.

Morgause smiled, but it was not a kind smile, it was the kind of evil mirth. "So," she said, steel in her voice, "You will tell me; where are you going?"

The answer escaped Morgana before she could stop it, "To Camelot!" Instantly her emerald green eyes grew wide. _Truth spell. _She thought though the strange cloud her mind had become, _she used a truth spell on me._

Morgause smiled grimly, but there was rage in her eyes. She continued, "Why are you going to go back?"

Once more the truth escaped her lips, she cried, "Arthur will be a good King, I don't want to be a part of his undoing, and I most certainly don't want to help you!" The part of her brain not taken over by Morgause's spell damned herself, damned herself and Morgause, _What have I done. _She thought, desperation sinking into her soul like a rock falling to the bottom of a pool.

"You have betrayed us all," Morgause said angrily, clenching her fists at her sides, "For this you must pay. Verain si allaa!" A bolt of sharp crackling energy raced towards Morgana from Morgause's outward stretched hand.

Morgana acted quickly enough, ducking out of the way as the lightning hit the wall next to her, making it burst in to flames. The horses whinnied, rearing up in their stalls, terror in their wide, dark eyes. On their own accord Morgana's eyes flashed gold, and the stall doors opened and the horses ran free trampling past her and towards the open doors which Morgause was standing in front of. For a few seconds the blond sorceress was lost amongst the brown, black, tan, white, and roan bodies of the horses.

When the horses cleared out of the way, lost to the night, Morgause was crouched on the ground, long golden locks strewn about her face and fury in her hard, cold, fiendish eyes. A wave of smoke washed in to Morganas face, she coughed, sputtering and blinking tears from her eyes, her throat burning. Morgause seized her chance, straightening up, her cruel eyes flashed gold, and an array of sharp tools, pitchforks among them, flew at Morgana.

Blinking the last of the smoke from her eyes Morgana saw the tools speeding towards her, she ducked, in a vain attempt to protect her stomach and heart.

For a split second, she felt nothing, vaguely she wondered if they had all missed her, then she felt hot, searing pain, down her arms and back. Morgana gasped, drawing the smoky air in to her lungs, not caring the fire raged all around her and that Morgause stood only a few paces away. She looked up just in time to see Morgause standing over her, a sphere of fire in her hands, Morgana rolled to the side as the flames hit the ground where she had been only a second before, singeing her shirt in the process. For a second time that night, her eyes flashed gold, and her dear half sister was flown across the room by an invisible force where she lay, utterly still.

Morgana stood up, wincing as the cuts on her arms a down her back screamed in protest. Cautiously, she walked over to Morgause, as the other seer might not really be… what was she? Unconscious or dead? That question made her move slowly towards the other women, heart beating wildly she looked down upon Morgause, the blond was breathing, but was defiantly unconscious.

_I did this with magic, _she thought, _and now I must go back to a place where it could get me killed. But I won't be alone this time. _She remembered, think of what else her Future Self had said, '_There you must find Emrys, he will help you.' But who is this Emrys? Does he have magic like me? If he does, is he going to teach me?_ Morgana would like that, her powers scared her, she had no control, to learn how to control them would be a blessing, but another thought nagged at her mind,_ How am I supposed to find him? _

Morgana sighed, things were not going to be easy, but she'd figure them out. She pulled her bag on to her shoulders, but recoiled as it leaned against a gash down her back, so she carried it in her hands as she walked into the night.

Next Chapter: _Journey of Pain_

**O.K. 2****nd**** chappie finished and remember, Reviews are love.**


	3. Journey of Pain, The Return of the Witch

**A/N: k then! Third chappie! Yay! It's a little shorter than the last one, that one had to the longest chapter I ever wrote. Any who, enjoy and review! FLAMES ARE UNACEPTIBLE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I did, well, you know what I'd do:)**

Morgana

The sun hung bright in the sky, yet Morgana had not stopped to rest since she had left Morgause unconscious in the stables. She feared that if she stopped, the blond would catch up with her and put an end to her life, as she was positive she wouldn't be able to fight her half sister off a second time. Slowly Morgana walked towards Camelot, every so often taking out the map she had brought with her in her bag, or to eat some of her provisions.

Every time she took another step, every time she moved, her body screamed in pain, she had not had time to clean or bind her wounds Morgause had given her. The cuts had stopped bleeding a while ago, but they were an awful and disgusting color, and every time they brushed against something, hot pain raced through her, as if the wounds were being reopened, but every time she checked, they were covered by an ugly yellow like colored scab.

M&MM&M

As the sun began to sink below the horizon, Morgana was stumbling though the underbrush, fatigue and pain had worn her though for hours. Slowly she sunk to the forest floor, curled up, and was fast asleep.

And she succumbed to her visions.

_She was still surrounded by the forest, but she recognized where she was instantly. She was standing on the shore of the lake close to Camelot. A great feeling of happiness washed over her. She was home._

_She got the feeling she was being watched, the sense that told you are not as alone as you thought._

_Morgana spun around to see a figure in a black cloak behind her, the hood pulled across their face._

"_Who are you?" she asked, taking a step closer, for some reason she was not afraid of this mysterious man in front of her, he had a certain air of trust about him. _

"_My name is Emrys, Lady Morgana." He said bowing to her._

_Emrys._Morgana thought, didn't my Future Self mention something about a Emrys_? She thought back to her dream- There you must find Emrys, he will help you._

Could this be the Emrys I'm supposed to find? _Morgana wondered._ _Instantly she scoffed at the thought._ Of course it is, how many people could be named that?

"_How do you know who I am?" Morgana asked. For she looked nothing like the Lady she normally was, her hair was matted and fell wildly around her face, she wore a thick, black cloak with black pants and a white blood stained shirt. Very lady-like. _

"_We may have, ah, met before." He said, looking towards the ground. If anything he looked awkward. And Morgana thought she did know who this man was, from somewhere that she could not put her finger on, his voice was very, familiar, but she couldn't think of the face that matched. _

"_Where have we met?" Morgana asked. "Because you seem very familiar."_

_Emrys laughed. "You will know when the time comes."_

_Then he vanished in to the night._

Morgana woke with a start.

M&MM&M

That was days ago. For how long she had been traveling Morgana couldn't begin to remember. She was in constant pain also; her wounds were starting to take on either a black or dark purple color. Morgana was no physician, but she was sure that that was not a good sign.

She had taken to sleeping again, and every night her dreams involved Emrys, she still couldn't place where she had met him before.

One morning when she awoke, she was just too tired to stand, or even move, for that matter. She was freezing cold. She shivered, burying herself into the foliage. Her gashes on her arms and back stung and burned. She gasped with pain, tears in her eyes.

_Suddenly she was in and entirely different place._

_She lay in Camelot's great hall._

_No one was in sight, the large room that normally had at least some people in it was utterly disserted, yet torches blazed all around, and candles floated in midair around her head_. _Morgana could almost grimace, remembering the last time she was in this same room. _

_Then, she was not alone. _

_Emrys was kneeling at her side, face hidden as usual. "My lady," he said concern in his voice, "You'll be alright. I promise you that."_

_Then he was gone. _

Morgana screamed.

Merlin

Merlin woke with a start. He had the strangest dream, Morgana… instantly guilt stabbed at him, he hadn't wanted to kill her, but the lives of so many were at stake, it was the only thing he could do. Secretly, he wished she was still alive somewhere. But that was a very stupid, stupid, thing to wish. Even if she indeed was alive, she was most likely evil. No, it was best she stayed dead, as much as that killed him to think it.

Merlin sighed; everything was so much easier when the only enemies he had to face were evil, and not used by evil, like Morgana. Slowly he got out of bed and got dressed, then went down the stairs into Gaius's chambers.

M&MM&M

After a hurried breakfast, Merlin went to get Arthur his breakfast, he was halfway to the door, however, when Gaius called after him, "Merlin, after you get Arthur his breakfast, I need you to get these herbs for me." he said handing Merlin a list of the plants, along with descriptions of them. Merlin groaned, more work added to the already long list.

On his way to the kitchens, Merlin walked past Gwen, who cheerfully called out, "Good morning Merlin." Merlin grinned, "Morning Gwen, can you please do one little favor for me?"

After Gwen had walked towards the kitchens to get Arthurs breakfast, Merlin ran down the halls and out the doors of the castle.

M&MM&M

_What in the world does "Jewel weed" look like? _Merlin wondered, searching the ground around him. _This paper says it's found near poison ivy, but where is the poison ivy? I don't see any. _

A scream pierced though the air.

Merlin quickly ran toward it, fighting though the underbrush.

The source was not what he expected it to be at all.

The Lady Morgana, covered in dirt and blood, collapsed on the forest floor. Her normal porcelain white face was flushed red. Merlin put a hand on her forehead, her skin was burning hot. He didn't know what to do. She might be still working with Morgause, this could be a trick. He looked at all the blood. Merlin shook his head, no; this didn't look like the work of magic.

He had to help her.

Next chapter: Healing and Forgiveness

**Hehehehe I am soooooo evil! Cliffhanger of doom! Do you know what I'll do? The more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next chapter. but i just started school, and I'm already drowning in homework, so they will be less frequent chappies!**

**Also like Morgana, I am not a Physician, the only knowledge of infection comes from a very nasty Google search. and in case you care, Jewel Weed is an herb to cure poison ivy, I have some in my backyard, but never tested it.**

**And please NO FLAMES! If you give a flame I will hunt you down with a pack of wolves and when we find you, I'll tie hamburgers to you and set said wolves after you. LALALALALALA! **


	4. Healing and Forgiveness

**Authors Note: love you faithful readers! Reviews are the sweetest candy. NO FLAMES!**

**Disclaimer: Do I NEED to tell you! I do not own Merlin. Oh, and pretend season 3 (which I'm watching online) never happens. Forget about it if you've seen it! O.K?**

**Once again as I said at the end of the last chapter, I am NOT, repeat NOT, a physician. So don't do anything I say for first aid… it will most likely get you killed. What I write is only for of not making everything supper confusing. As I have no idea what I'm talking about. I could Google it, but I'm too lazy. **

_Chapter 4: Healing and Forgiveness_

Merlin

Merlin carried her to a nearby river, setting her down on its grassy shore. There wasn't protection from the elements, but it would have to do, until Morgana could be safely moved. _Why am I doing this? _He wondered, _her and Morgause tried to destroy Camelot! _

_It's because you think there's still good in her, _another part of his mind nagged. He wished that were true, but he had no idea what happened to her, she was only gone for a little under a month, but who knows what she could learned already?

Merlin growled to himself, he had no time to ponder; Morgana had already lost a lot of blood, and was losing more still. Also the cuts on her arms looked infected, and she had small burns. Magical burns, Merlin found out. For the hundredth time he wondered that had happened to her.

He walked a few paces to the rivers shore, tearing up a cloth that was with the herb basket. He dipped it in to the cool water, and then brought it to Morgana, rolling up the sleeves of her now bloodstained white shirt. Merlin then proceeded to wipe away the blood and clean the wounds.

The cuts on Morganas arms were infected, he found out, and he wondered yet again what had happened to her.

Luckily, one of the herbs Gaius sent him to get was one that would stop the infection. Merlin crushed up the herbs and put them on the gashes on her arms, binding the wounds with another cloth.

He spent the better part of the next hour cleaning the other cuts, tending to bruises and washing dirt and grime away. When he was finished, Merlin picked her up again, having remembered a place where she would be safe.

Merlin decided that he couldn't bring her back to Camelot just yet, if she was still in an allegiance to Morgause, then she would be in a very good position to be a spy for her half sister. No, it was best to keep her away from Camelot, until he could be positive where her loyalties lay.

So Merlin took her to a cave placed high into the face of a mountain, the only way to get to the top would be a difficult climb, but not for long. Setting Morgana gently on the ground, he closed his eyes and shouted, _"__furia arwyrain i maes!"_

There was a loud rumbling coming from the cliff wallas a narrow road jutted out from the side, a path winding up the cliff to the mouth of the cave.

Merlin picked Morgana up again and walked up the path and set her inside the cave, leaving her packs by the cave mouth. He set more of the herbs he used on her cuts so she could apply them on her back next to her, and put out food and water because no doubt she would be hungry and thirsty when she awoke, and by it he wrote a note, explaining what had happened to her, and that she was safe, of course he couldn't tell her the truth, that could turn very bad. So he kept it simple. Then he left, casting protection charms on the cave so that only he and Morgana could enter.

Morgana

When she woke up, Morgana had no idea where she was, there was a ceiling of stone was above her, and she lay on the same cold stone. She sat up, noticing bandages on her arms. _What happened to me? Where am I? _She wondered. She saw a loaf of bread on a white cloth, and she quickly ate it, ravenous with hunger. She saw a hastily written note next to it, it read,

_My Lady,_

_You're_ _safe, don't worry, _

_I found you in the woods, half dead, I healed you, your wounds were horrible, what did you do, attempt to fight off an army? Never mind, if you look behind you there is a bundle of herbs, crush them and put them on gash on your back, they take away the infection._

The note wasn't signed, Morgana read it over and over, asking herself, who had found her? And why did they wish to remain anonymous? Morgana sighed and stood up, grimacing as pain shot up her back, she crushed the leaves in her hands and, removing her shirt, placed them on her back, instant coolness seeped into the gash, abolishing all the hot pain. She wound a strip of cloth around her torso before pulling taking her shirt in to her hands.

The once white cloth was now a shade of brown, it was covered in scorch marks from the fire in the stables and covered in blood from her fight with Morgause. Morgana grabbed her pack, rummaging through it until her fingers brushed against soft fabric, she closed her hand around it a pulled a long green dress from the pack.

Morgana didn't know why she had brought it, but she was thankfull she didn't have to put on the grungy shirt again, she pulled the plain green dress over her head and took off her pants. She was tired, she realized then, and curled up to sleep, using her pack as a pillow as she drifted off into her dreams.

_Emrys stood over her, and then hissed to her, "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_Morgana felt a pressure on her arm, a spreading coolness not unlike what the effect of the herbs had been on her back._

Morgana opened her eyes…

And screamed.

Merlin, Merlin was kneeling at her side, what was he doing here? To poison her again, Morgana had no doubt.

"My lady, please!" Merlin pleaded, "Let me explain!"

"So you can poison me again, and be sure I die this time?" Morgana screamed, her voice going in to hysterics.

"No Morgana! Listen to me, I-" but Merlin was cut off by Morgana, screaming, "Liar!" scrambling away from him.

Merlin's face clouded with sadness, slowly he stood up, and walked slowly out of the cave, leaving Morgana in the cave, heart pounding.

_He just left, Morgana_ thought, _he didn't try to kill me? Why didn't he kill me? It's not like I would put up that big a fight. _More questions nagged at her mind, _was he the one who found me? That would explain how he knew I was in this cave, and how he knew the herbs to treat me with, no doubt he learned this from Gaius, but why did he even heal me in the first place only to kill me latter, why not just stick a knife in my heart when I was unconscious?_

_Maybe he wanted to do what he did last time, make me trust him, and when I'm not looking betraying me and this time being sure to kill me. Yes, _Morgana thought, _that's what he's trying to do. Exactly. _

Morgana turned over, punching her pack until it was a suitable pillow, _Yes, _she thought again, _that's what he's trying to do. Merlin's a fool if he thinks I will trust him again._ As she drifted off in to sleep, the last thoughts that went through her mind were, _Is that true, how can I be so sure? I can't know for certain. Maybe he dose want to help me. _

_That's ridiculous. He wants me dead. _

Then Morgana drifted into a dreamless sleep.

M&M&M&M

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing Morgana noticed was that she was not alone.

Merlin was sitting on the other side of the cave, how long he had been there she didn't know, but his eyes were closed, was he asleep?

"You have no idea how much I regret doing what I did." Morgana jumped. How had he know she had awoke? She was about to say something when Merlin, eyes still closed, spoke again.

"I figure I can only tell you what really happened that day now, while your still asleep, so you don't start screaming at me again."

What? Oh, Merlin must think her still asleep, she leaned back on her pack, closing her eyes to mere slits to give her the appearance of sleep, but still watch what Merlin did. She was curious as to what he had to say, and he wouldn't hold back on anything, after all he thought she was asleep.

"That day, when the knights of Medir came to Camelot, that's when it starts, you weren't falling asleep like everyone else, when Arthur asked you questions I covered for you.

I had to stop the attack, but I had no idea how. I knew learned one thing though, the only way to stop the attack." Merlin took a deep, shaking breath. His next words were barely a whisper, "I had to destroy the source of the enchantment. You. Morgause used you, into following her, to take down Camelot, so many people would die! People I loved were in danger. I had to do something, I regret poisoning you so much, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I hope one day you'll forgive me."

Though her partly closed eyes, Morgana could barely see the tears running down his face. She knew then whether or not she could trust him. She opened her eyes all the way and said to Merlin,

"I forgive you."

Next Chapter: Magic and Truth

**Haha! Another cliffe! I am so evil! O.K how about this, I get 10 new reviews, and I post in two weeks? O.K? Seem fair? If not, you all have to wait another two weeks to read what happens next. So I would hit that review button if I were you.**


	5. Magic and Truth

**O.K loyal readers! Here is the next part of Set in Stone! I hope you will love it! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You're the best people ever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, but I do own a laptop with awesome screen quality to watch Season 3! Though it's not the same as a T.V. You British people are SOOOOO lucky! **

**Also if a "Random Reviewer" by the name of "Dolce" is reading this I just want to tell you to get an account because you'd make a hell of a good Beta reader!**

Chapter 5: Magic and Truth

Morgana

Merlin looked at her with surprise, having just realized she had heard him talking to her, thinking she was asleep. Morgana smiled, and said, "I'm sorry for putting you in the position to kill me."

Merlin still recovering from the shock, smiled in return, it was a nice smile that reached his eyes. Morgana had so many questions to ask him, she started off with, "If you knew I was allied with Morgause, why did you heal me? Why save my life?"

Merlin thought for a second, two seconds, three, finally he sighed, "I don't know," he said, "maybe I thought you had changed your mind, maybe because I was guilty for thinking I killed you." Suddenly Morgana saw him tense up, his eyes becoming suspicious and guarded, "Are you still Morgause's ally?" he asked.

Morgana shuddered, remembering what Morgause did to her. "No," she said, shakily "I will never go back to her either, she was the one who tried to kill me."

Merlin's face was still and blank, _He doesn't know if he can believe me. _She thought, _he doesn't know if he can trust me. _

"You have to trust me, Merlin!" Morgana pleaded, "Please!" tears sprung up into her eyes, threating to leak onto her cheeks.

"I don't know if I can." He said quietly. "I want believe you, really I do, but-"

"You just don't know if you can trust me?" Morgana finished for him. Merlin hung his head. Right.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Merlin sighed, "I have to go." he said, "I have to do chores. I'll be back later today." Then he slowly stood up, walking over to where Morgana still sat. He set a package on the ground next to her. She looked up into his face looking and into his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, beautiful? Did she just think that? She pushed it to the back of her mind, as Merlin stared into her own green orbs.

"I have to go." Merlin muttered after what could have only been a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Morgana. Quickly he stood up and walked away, leaving Morgana staring after him until he disappeared from view.

A few minutes went by, Morgana staring off to the space when Merlin had walked away until finally her senses came to her and she got up slowly, brushing dust from her plain green dress. Then she got to work, first she opened the package Merlin had left, taking out not only food and water, but also blankets, candles, and her own green cloak from the castle, how Merlin had gotten it she wasn't sure, but she was grateful, for the cloak she had worn on her journey was now reduced to tatters.

After eating she took the blankets and set about arranging a bed, once done with this task she looked at her handiwork and sighed. It was more of a blob then a bed, no doubt Gwen could do a hundred times better.

Gwen. Morgana sighed, she missed her friend, she felt bad how she had snapped at her the last couple of days she was in Camelot, she wondered what she did now, hopefully she still had a job.

Searching around Morgana found the shirt and pants she had worn during her flight from Morgause, then she proceed to walk down from the cave to the river that gurgled past at a leisurely pace. She washed her cloths then hung them out to dry, then Morgana took off her dress and plunged into the river, washing herself of all the dirt that clung to her skin and combing leaves and other debris out of her hair. Then she climbed out, pulling on her dress and walked back to the cave.

M&MM&M

Midnight had come and gone, and yet Merlin had not come yet. Morgana wished he would come, her arm hurt terribly, like someone had stabbed the wound again, and she felt lightheaded, and sick. She felt hopelessly cold; no amount of blankets could warm her. She could feel herself spinning off into unconsciousness as her green eyes flickered closed.

Merlin

Merlin raced through the woods, occasionally tripping over a rock or tree root. He had to get to Morgana. He knew he was late, Gaius just wouldn't fall asleep it seemed. But finally the physician had dozed off, and Merlin had raced out of the castle and into the warm summer air.

When he reached the cave Merlin quickly ran to the top, only to freeze in his tracks.

Morgana. Morgana was in a far corner, and all the blankets Merlin had given her were pulled around her, even though the night was warm. Merlin quickly ran over to her, using magic to light the candles he had brought Morgana earlier.

Morgana was so pale, except her cheeks, which were flushed bright red. Merlin felt her forehead, she was hot with fever. Merlin took away the blankets, and picked up her bandaged arm. Fresh blood has soaked the bindings. Hurriedly he pulled them away.

Her arm was horribly infected. Worse from when he had found Morgana in the woods. The gash was black and deep purple, blood leaked out it like a stream. Infection, he could tell had started to take over her body, at a pace far too quickly to be natural. It was time to find out what had happened to her.

Merlin had learned a spell to reach into a person's mind, and it was time to use it. He placed his hands on the sides of Morganas fever-heated head, then muttered, _"dres se va lena kry gwier"_

Then he let himself be overcome by Morganas memories. The memories went by quickly in flickers but he understood them as easy as if they were his own past.

_He saw Morgana in a strange room tossing and turning in a large bed, then he was in her dream watching Camelot fall and rise again more powerful than before, then again as it fell to Mordred, Morgause, and Morgana .The dream ended there and he saw her wake up, sadness, anger, and wanting? in her eyes. He couldn't be sure because the images were flicking by too fast. He saw Morgause saying she was Morganas half sister, and then Morgana sneaking out of Morgause's castle at night, Morgause stopping her and putting a truth spell on her, Morgana claiming Arthur will be the greatest King the world will ever know. The two sisters fighting each other. Morgana getting wounded. Her journey here and finally when he found her in the woods._

Merlin pulled away, gasping, feeling as though he surfaced from a deep lake. Morgana was truly on his side, there was no doubt about it. He heard a strangled cry from Morgana; she opened her eyes halfway, looking at him, "Merlin." She whispered her voice barely loud enough to catch. "Dying." She murmured, "I'm dying, aren't I?" she chuckled weakly, "I always thought I would die of old age, in a warm room, knitting or something incredibly stupid like that."

"Shhh." Merlin whispered gently, taking one of her hands in his own, "Don't use up your strength."

"But I am dying, I know it, I feel it."

"Don't talk like that. Please Morgana, I believe you, I trust you. I trust you enough to let you know why I never told a soul about your gift, why I knew you were the source of the enchantments of the Knights of Midir. Why you aren't going to die."

Slowly, Merlin placed the hand that wasn't holding Morganas hand on the infected wound. Morgana gasped in pain, but Merlin paid no attention. He whispered, _"heratla et ingelan." _He heard Morgana gasp in shock, but the spell didn't take hold, he had never tried healing spells, especially at this level. But he couldn't give up. Again he said, no longer in a whisper,_ "heratla et ingelan." _The spell still was not taking effect. Louder, he repeated the spell. Nothing. He tried again, but to the same result. He could feel Morgana slipping away now, her eyes were flickering closed and her breathing was shallow. Finally, Merlin, with the full extent of his magic, roared, _"HERATLA ET INGELAN!"_

He felt the magic pouring out of him and into Morgana; he felt her breathing return to normal, and all her injuries healing. Then his vision was filled with bright, white light, and he passed out.

Morgana 

She had been dying, but the next thing she knew, she was fully healed and perfectly healthy, but she only thought about one thing: She had known what she had seen, and what she had seen was proof enough to say: Merlin was a sorcerer.

Next Chapter: The Truth of Emrys

**Hehe. I am so evil! Sorry for the cliffhangers, but get used to it because this story is full of em'! O.K I got 17 reviews for the last chapter, so if I get 20 I'll post in 2 weeks again! REVIEW LOYAL READERS! REVIEW! **


	6. The Truth of Emrys

**Authors Note: Another chappie! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, I do own, however, own candy I got from Christmas. (Is that safe to eat. I hope so since I ate some :)**

Chapter 6: The Truth of Emrys 

Morgana

Her senses came to her after the shock of learning this fact. Morgana sat up, pushing herself up using her perfectly healed arms and removing her cocoon of blankets. She leaned over Merlin, seeing he was fine and only passed out. She shook his shoulder, and her arms felt perfectly fine, as if they were never wounded.

Deciding to marvel her recovery later, Morgana shook Merlin's shoulder again, and this time he let out a low groan, opening his eyes. Slowly he sat up looking around until his eyes rested on Morgana.

After about five minutes, Morgana cleared her throat. "So you have magic as well." She said.

"Morgana I-" Merlin stammered, unable to find the words he needed to explain.

She leaned back against the rough stone walls and whispered, with obvious pain in her voice, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Merlin looked down at the ground between them; he couldn't meet her emerald gaze. "You were the King's Ward, I- I couldn't take that risk. I'm sorry I should have trusted you."

Morgana closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, taking a long shuttering breath, "Don't you think things could have been different if you had told me?"

"Morgana I'm sorry! I-"

"I thought I was all alone! If I never believed that, if I knew I had someone to trust, someone to help me, I would have never gone to Morgause!" Morgana yelled, reopening her eyes to glare at Merlin. "But I know that Morgause is cruel and my loyalties will never go to her again. If you doubt me then you should know that she almost-"

"Killed you. I know." Merlin said, softly, looking into her pain filled emerald eyes.

Morganas green eyes went wide with shock. "How would you know that?" She asked.

"I- uh, read your mind." Merlin said sheepishly

"You read my mind!" Morgana yelled, wondering how much he had heard, or seen.

"Well, not really, more like your memories." Merlin said, smiling.

Morgana couldn't help it, she smiled as well, Merlin just had that effect on people. She laughed a little. "Promise you won't ever do that again." she said, grinning.

"I promise." Merlin said, he too grinning, and looking into her eyes.

Morgana returned the gaze, looking into Merlin's kind eyes. She blushed, then she hoped the darkness of the cave, only lit by candles hid this fact. "Merlin," she said, clearing her throat, and looking instead at her hands, which she placed in her lap. "Why did you come to Camelot? You are in so much more danger here, and the chance of being found out is so much greater here than in Ealdor."

"I know that." Merlin said, "I came here because my mother was worried that the people in Ealdor would find out about my magic, she knew Gaius very well, and trusted him to keep my secret to the grave, I guess she thought it was best to hide in plain sight, surrounded by hundreds of other people."

"Oh." Morgana said, understanding now. She thought a bit more. "Wait, so Gaius helped you with your magic, but he couldn't help me when I was so frightened of mine?"

"We both wanted to do something, but Gaius thought I would be best if you didn't know the full extent of your powers. It would have only frightened you more then you already were."

Morgana nodded. "That makes sense." She said, remembering her constant fear in that time when she was sure she would be found out by Uthur. She had another question, that now that she had it in her mind it consumed all her thoughts, "Merlin?" she asked, "Were you born with magic as I was?"

"Yes." He answered, "If you ask my mother she'll tell you I was making objects fly around the room before I could walk." He smiled again but Morgana only stared, even with her very limited knowledge of magic, she knew that this was a very amazing feat. "How powerful are you?" she whispered.

"Ah… well… um…" Merlin stammered, blushing

"Don't be so modest! Spit it out Merlin!"

"Uh, well, I have had people tell me that…" seeing Morgana's glare he sighed. "Very powerful." He said with a cough.

Morganas eyes went wide. "How many times have you used your magic in Camelot?"

"Ahhhhhh…. The chandelier that fell on Mary Collins, the serpents on Valiant's shield, Gwen's father being healed, the windstorm in Ealdor, the Witchfinder spitting up toads- " Merlin said, only to be stopped by Morgana.

"What!" she yelled, "That was you doing that to the Witchfinder? With Arthur and Uthur right there?"

Merlin nodded. "There were other times too." He said, "But these came to my mind first."

"What has happened while I was… away? How is Gwen?" Morgana asked, having to know what has happened to everyone.

"Gwen's fine. She's a maid at the castle." Morgana almost sighed in relief. "The only major happening you have missed," Merlin went on, "Would be that a giant dragon under the castle, ah, escaped, and attacked the city for a few days, until, ah, Arthur, ah, killed it."

"What!" Morgana asked, of course she had heard of the dragon, but she thought it only a story. And something about Merlin's story did not sound right. _He's lying._ Was her first thought, and without thinking she blurted, "I know you're lying Merlin. You're not telling me the whole truth, now explain."

Merlin sighed, then started out with, "I freed the dragon from the castle." Morganas eyes went wide, but she saved her questions until Merlin was finished. "I had been meeting with him ever since a few days after I arrived in Camelot, and that day when the knights of Medhir came to the city, I made a bargain with him, if I'd free him, he would tell me how to stop the knights."

Merlin paused looking at Morgana, who now understood the way Merlin had known she was the source of the enchantment. "So I stuck to the bargain, and he went free. But I swear I didn't know he would try to attack the city, Arthur and I we went in search of the last Dragonlord, who was the only one who could stop the dragon," Merlin mumbled something that Morgana couldn't make out, and then said "but he died saving my life, and then," again Merlin mumbled something to soft for Morgana to hear.

"Wait." Morgana said, "What don't you want to tell me? Why are you mumbling? Don't lie to me Merlin."

Merlin sighed, and then said in a pained whisper, "The dragon is still alive, I made him leave Camelot, and I would be able to do that because the Dragonlord was my father."

Morgana gazed at him in shock. Then her senses came to her and she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered.

"It's alright." Merlin said softly.

"So I already guessed the fact that without you, everyone would be dead by now." Morgana said, smiling, trying to lift Merlin's spirits.

Merlin chuckled, "As if I had a choice, it's my destiny to protect Arthur until he becomes king, and I can't let others die."

Morgana froze. "What? Your destiny? How could you know that?"

Merlin looked at the ground, "The dragon told me."

"Oh, right, and you didn't think to tell me this earlier today?" as the sun had just come over the horizon by this time bathing the land in musty gray light.

"Morgana, I'm sorry!" Merlin pleaded. "It's just-"

"Just what!" Morgana yelled, "I have just about had it with destiny, to tell you the truth, so why don't you just tell me everything from the beginning, Merlin!" she let out a short humorless laugh, "That is," she said, "If that is your real name."

Merlin winced, "I'm sorry, truly I am." Then he added, "My name really _is_ Merlin by the way, I haven't lied about that, although the Druids call me something else, they call me Emrys.

Morgana froze. A bit of her dream came back to her, _There you must find Emrys, he will help you. _

Emrys. Merlin was Emrys.

"Morgana," Merlin asked, studying her face, "are you alright? You look sick."

"Merlin," Morgana asked in a shaking voice, "you said you read my memories, did you see any dreams I have had?"

Merlin nodded, "I saw only a piece of the one you had in Morgause's castle, but the images were going by so fast I barely had time to understand what was going on."

"In that dream, I was visited by myself from the future, I told myself to return to Camelot, and to find…" she paused, "To find someone by the name of Emrys."

Morgana watched as Merlin's eyes grew wide. He stayed in thought for a few minuites until Morgana yawned, bring him back to reality.

God, she was tired, the weariness from her journey here had not all gone, and staying up all night had not helped either.

"Morgana," Merlin said, "you should rest now, I have to go anyways."

As Merlin turned to go, Morgana grabbed on to his arm, "Wait, I need to ask you something." She took a deep breath, "Please, will you teach me how to use my magic?"

Merlin looked into her eyes and said,

"Yes."

Next Chapter: Learning 

**HAHA! I WARNED YOU ABOUT ME AND MY EVIL CLIFHANGERS! O.K. I stopped the whole I'll update faster if you give me this many reviews thing, it wasn't fair to the poor souls who DID review, so how about this, I get 10 reviews and I swear on the love of Merlin, I will talk about myself in the 3****rd**** person FOR A WHOLE DAY! **


	7. Learning

**A/N yay new chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed, i love you guys! HAPPY HALOWEEN! this is my treat for you! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Merlin, this would be on the show, and even though sooooo many of u have told me it should, it is not so….**

Chapter 7: Learning

Morgana

"Morgana. Morgana wake up."

Morgana stirred in her sleep, what was shaking her shoulder and saying her name? God, she was tiered, without thinking she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the annoying voice.

"Nice try, but you still have to get up. Do you want to learn magic or not?" Merlin's amused voice came though the think hazy fog her brain was in.

Slowly Morgana opened her eyes. The morning was barely upon the world, so that everything was bathed in a silvery light. She rose up and Merlin placed a bundle of food by her side.

"Meet me by the river once you're finished eating." Merlin said, walking to the mouth of the cave.

M&MM&MM&M

A few minutes later, and Morgana had run down the path to where Merlin was waiting. He held a leather bound book in one hand, and when her saw he broke out in a huge grin that Merlin was only capable of.

"So, are you ready to learn how to use your magic?" he asked.

M&MM&M

"Well, that was certainly better than last time." Merlin said, attempting to beat out the fire that had started in a clump of bushes, instead of in a small fire pit.

"If by that you mean less than extremely horrible, then yes, it is!" Morgana snapped, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground, as if it was the reason she had failed to create a fire.

"Don't worry, you just need to practice." He paused, "And maybe it might help if you point at the fire pit next time. You'll get it, when I try new spells I never-"

"Get them right the first couple of times, I know!" Morgana finished, her emerald eyes flashing, "But I have been trying this one spell for over two hours!"

"It's alright, Morgana." Merlin said calmly, "You'll learn this spell. You just need to be calm."

"But how am I supposed to be calm when every time I try a spell I get it wrong?" Morgana asked, full of despair.

"Here" Merlin said, walking over to stand in front of her. "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her face. Morgana shivered, even though it was a warm summer day and she did not feel cold. "Take deep breaths." Merlin went on, and Morgana did so.

Merlin placed his hand on her forehead and muttered a quick spell.

Serenity washed over her. Seeping into her, and filling her with absolute calmness.

Merlin's voice came again, "Are you ready now?" he whispered.

"Yes." She said opening her eyes.

"Now say, '_fyriena,'_"Merlin instructed, "and don't forget to point your hand towards the fire pit this time."

Morgana smirked, then she raised her hand towards the fire and shouted, _"Fyriena!" _

Instantly the logs in the fire pit caught alight and the fire roared up into the sky.

"I did it!" Morgana yelled, very pleased with herself. Then on an impulse she threw her arms around Merlin, who, not expecting the change in balance fell backward on the ground with Morgana on top of him. After a second of two, Morgana stammered, "I'm sorry! Are- are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't even mention it." Said Merlin, his voice sounding huskily. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, I'll get off you now." Morgana said, blushing.

"Uh, right."

Once she was on her feet, Morgana blushed again, staring at the ground. After a few seconds she said, "So let's move on to another spell, shall we?" Morgana grabbed the book and flipped it to a random page, _Transformation Spells _it said on the top. She flipped to the next page, _Lightning Spells. _"Let's start with this."

M&MM&MM&M

Merlin

Hours had passed, and the sun was setting. Merlin was walking over to put his magic book on a ledge, when he tripped over Morganas pack, sending the contents spilling everywhere.

Merlin cursed under his breath, picking up various objects and putting them back in to the bag. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He picked it up.

It was a small, polished ruby twice the size on his fingernail, on a sliver chain. Carefully, he picked it up; he had seen something like this before. In his book.

He quickly opened the book, flipping through the pages, until he found the page. It had a picture resembling the object he now held, and it read,

A charm used for methods of infiltration, used when the holder of the opposite stone seeks the holder of the other by though the stone they possess, and then the first holder can see what the second is doing at that very moment. A charm of….

Merlin stopped reading. The charm had come from Morgause he was sure. But how did Morgana get it? Was it possible that the whole story was made up? That her memories that Merlin had seen were not real?

She used me. Merlin thought. This was just all a big plan to find out about the defenses of the castle or something. She never changed.

Suddenly, he heard Morganas footsteps. Angrily, Merlin closed his book and waited for her to come.

Morgana

Morgana walked up the path to the cave, braiding her hair as she walked, when she got to the cave mouth she stopped short.

Merlin was crouched by her bag, some contents spilling out around him. He seemed to be examining something in his hand, and his magic book lay open in front of him.

He seemed to acknowledge her presence then, and slowly he stood and turned around to face her.

Morgana stared in shock. His face was contorted with anger and sadness, but one emotion seemed to stand out from them all. Betrayal.

Morgana walked over to him quickly, wondering what was wrong. They stood there in the middle of the cave for a few seconds until Merlin slowly opened his hand to reveal a glowing red jewel.

Merlin spoke, his voice deathly quiet, "What is this?"

"I don't know." Morgana answered.

"Yet, I found it, with your things." Merlin went on, staring at the stone in his hand.

"I already told you, Merlin, I've never seen it before." Morgana explained.

"How am I supposed to believe that when this," he said, holding up the jewel, "Is a charm to scry the holder of the other charm, and I know how has the other one!" Merlin yelled, then he paused, taking a shaky breath, "Morgause."

Morganas eyes grew wide. Morgause must have planted it in her pack the night she escaped, it was the only option. "No, Merlin please! You must believe me!" she was begging, why was she begging? She had never begged, she had only shot out evil words, so why was she begging, better yet why was she begging to a servant? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Search my memories! You said that before, you knew you could trust me because of my memories! Search them again, and I know you will understand I'm telling the truth!"

"They were all an act, I'm sure." Merlin said, turning to the wall of the cave, his back to her. "And to think," He said bitterly, "That I thought you actually changed. How foolish was I?" he laughed darkly and without humor.

"Merlin. Merlin, please!" Morgana whispered, reaching out to touch is shoulder lightly, but he flinched and shouted

"Just go! Laugh with Morgause about how you actually made me believe-" He paused, and shook his head, muttering, "But I guess that doesn't matter. Just. Go. Leave."

"Turn around and face me." Morgana said, and Merlin did so. They stood there, face to face for a few seconds. Morgana could feel his breath on her face, ragged, and hot. When he spoke to her, his voice was broken and defeated, but still had malice in it.

"I thought we were on the same side, and to think, I trusted you. I guess I was wrong."

"We are on the same side, and you can trust me. That charm isn't mine."

"I want to believe you, I can't though, you have lied plenty of other times Morgana, and –I"

Morgana acted on an impulse, a crazy, heat of the moment act, that when she did it, she still had no idea why she did it. She grabbed the back of Merlin neck, pulling his face down to hers, and kissed him, cutting off his words. Merlin drew back slightly out of shock, but Morgana pulled him closer. Slowly, Merlin placed his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Morgana tangled her fingers in his black hair. After several more seconds they finally broke apart and Merlin muttered breathlessly, "you swear to me that you are telling the truth, look me in the eyes, and day it again."

"It's not mine, it never was," Morgana explained, "The day I left, Morgause drugged me, she put something in my drink, I never saw her do it. She must've done the same, placing the charm in my pack, and I believe she has been spying on us ever since." Morgana shivered, "What are we going to do with it, who knows how much she saw?"

"I can destroy it." Merlin said.

Morgause

Morgause, miles and miles away, watched, as Emrys, the Emrys, took the charm she had oh, so carefully in her sister's pack, and took it over to the fire and with a very powerful spell, threw it into the flames.

Then her crystal went dark. The other had been destroyed.

Morgause, for a minute, was overcome with anger. So her sister had found Emrys of all people, and was his ally? Better yet, she was learning her powers, soon she would find out how powerful she was. And sooner or later, she would go back to Uthur and tell him everything Morgause had worked so hard for would be destroyed. She couldn't let that happen.

Morgause smiled to herself. She would just have to make sure that Morgana never stepped foot in Camelot, but there was no way she could attack her sister again, no, she knew how to use her gifts somewhat, and she had Emrys there, protecting her. She would have to be more sneaky, more clever. Yes, there was a way, and with it, she could have the power to do more than get inside information, she could destroy Camelot, burn it to the ground.

Next Chapter: The Transformation

**HAPPY HALOWEEN! review! please! it will be better then the free candy im getting today! **


	8. The Tansformation

**A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN FOREVER! SINCE HALLOWEEN ACTUALLY, NOW IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! OH, I AM SO EVIL! I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! Again, I'm so sorry! There are millions of reasons I didn't update and if I'll tell you you'll never get to the story sooooooo. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, I almost forgot to mention- I JUST GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ROCK; YOU ARE THE BEST READERS IN THE WORLD! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Enjoy the chapter and sorry again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. If I did this would be on the show, and Morgana wouldn't be smirking so much. **

Morgana

In the cave, Morgana paced, oblivious to the rising sun warming the earth and sending its soft light into the dim cave.

Days had gone by. Every morning Merlin would come and teach her in magic, and every evening he would leave. They had not spoken of what happened in the cave on her first day of training, though if the subject did ever come up, Morgana wouldn't know what to say. Why had she done it? She told herself that it was just to persuade Merlin to trust her again, or that it was just to make him shut up, but that didn't seem to be right. Could it be possible that she was having feelings for Merlin?

Morgana told herself to stop thinking. It was all too confusing, and she was only confusing herself more by thinking about him.

She couldn't help wondering though, how was it that she was always so sure of herself and of what she believed or wanted, but now everything seemed muddled.

Morgana took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, she did not enjoy being puzzled.

"Hello Morgana."

Morgana jumped, and then turned around to see Merlin standing in the cave entrance behind her, holding the spell book.

M&MM&M

The next hours went by uneventfully, the spells had gotten harder to learn over the past days, but Morgana had gotten stronger. It was nearing the evening, and Merlin and Morgana were sitting by the river around a fire, when Merlin, seeing what the time was, stood up and said, "I best be going now, Arthur and Gaius will be wondering where I am."

Morgana nodded, standing as well. "Will I see you tomorrow for more lessons?" she asked, handing Merlin his spell book.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know, I think Arthur and Gaius are starting to get suspicious. I've been telling Arthur I've been working for Gaius, and telling Gaius I've working for Arthur. I'm worried they might find out I'm not doing chores for either of them." He held out the spell book to her. "Here, study with it; I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. Hopefully soon, though."

Morgana smiled, taking the book, "Thank you, Merlin." She murmured, looking into his azure eyes. It was then she realized how close their faces were, and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Morgause

Miles away in her castle, at the same point in time, Morgause was hard at work. It had taken a few weeks, but she had found what she needed. She leaned over a large vat of jade colored potion, chanting a spell as ancient as the Old Religion itself.

The light from the setting sun reflected off the rooms walls, which were large mirrors, giving the impression that the entire room was on fire.

Suddenly Morgause stopped chanting, and her eyes shone gold.

The spell started to take effect.

Morgana

Everything seemed calm. Merlin's face hovered centimeters from her own.

It was then a piercing agony ripped through her.

Merlin

Morgana screamed, dropping to her knees, and then she curled up on the ground in a ball. "Morgana!" Merlin yelled, grasped her by her shoulders, and attempted to find what had caused her to act like this, but he could find no visible mark on her. "Morgana?" Merlin called, shaking her slightly. Morgana did not register the fact that he was there, or had said something, but her eyes opened for the briefest moment, and Merlin saw that her eyes her glowing gold.

He knew what was wrong with her.

Morgana was under the influence of a spell.

Morgana

Pain that burned like fire washed over her like a tidal wave, her body felt like it was being gouged with sharp knives, then her flesh was being ripped from her bones. She screamed again, not knowing that Merlin was holding her close.

Her scalp itched and burned, like it was covered in poison ivy, but now, it felt that each and every hair on her head was being yanked out by cruel talons. Her brain pounded in her head like someone was taking a hammer to it over and over again; she felt surely he head would explode. She screamed, tears leaking though her eyes. She felt as though she was being lit on fire, and at the same time, someone was stabbing her with needles. Nothing else existed outside of her agony. Merlin couldn't be farther away from her, she couldn't hear him speak to her. And she couldn't see him, all she could see were bright flashes of light. Though the haze of pain Morgana wondered if she was dying.

A mangled cry escaped her lips, and she thrashed in Merlin's strong embrace in a vain attempt to fight off what invisible force that was torturing her.

Time had no place in the depths of her mind, it could have been hours, or minutes later, but the pain ebbed away. And Morgana surrendered to sleep.

Merlin

Hours. That was how long Morgana had been under the spell. What spell Merlin did not know, but he had no doubt about who had cast it. Morgause.

Morgause

Morgause straightened up from the ground where she had been for hours. Standing, she light the candles placed around the room with a spell, and stared at her reflection with a smile.

Her blonde hair was now jet black, her skin now pale as snow. The exact copy of her horrid half sister in every way. If Morgana wouldn't live up to the destiny that was laid out for her, Morgause would have to live it for her and bring down Camelot herself. For good.

Morgause quickly packed her bags, it wouldn't take Emrys long to find out what she had done, after all, surely he would have been there when Morgana suffered the effects of the spell as Morgause had herself. The boy wasn't stupid as she first thought.

Morgause laughed, and when she did it was Morganas voice that filled the air. Oh how Uthur would love to see his ward again.

Until she killed him, that is.

Next Chapter: _Secrets and Lies_

**HEHE. Sorry again for not updating. Please tell me what you think. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Again. but I'll update sooner than last time, I swear. Halloween. WOW. That's how long I kept you in suspense. Ugg I hate myself. Think of this as a Christmas present. And please don't hate me. I'll update soon. **


	9. Secrets and Lies

**A/N so yeah another chappie YAY! VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!:**

**I am writing these 2 fics for the musical, "Wicked" because I stupidly forgot it's hard to write more than 1 story at a time, (I should have remembered how hard it was to do from the time I was writing "The King and the Warlock" and this story at the same time) SO DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES ALL THAT OFTEN. ONCE AGAIN I am NOT NOT NOT NOT giving up on this, i just won't update as quickly. hopefully not as long of waits as last time. (Sorry about that again) Soooooo. Yeah. Enjoy. Oooooooo lucky you, you get to read from Arthur's POV today! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! I do however own candy I got from Halloween. Last year. Lovely…. O crap! My sister ate it…. Never mind….**

**Chapter 9: **_**Secrets and Lies**_

Arthur

Arthur wasn't an idiot. He knew Merlin was up to something. He just didn't know what he was up to. He only knew that everyday Merlin came in, did all his chores in a rush, then ran right out, saying he had to do some work for Gaius. Every day. Sure, the physician was old, but he got around fine before Merlin came, and as far as Arthur knew there wasn't some deadly sickness spreading through the kingdom. Could it be possible Merlin was seeing a girl?

Arthur almost laughed out loud! As if _Merlin_ could get a girl! But that still didn't explain where he was always disappearing too. So Arthur decided to get to the bottom of what his servant was up too.

"Sorry, I have more work to do for Gaius today."

"Is there some sort of deadly illness spreading through the kingdom that causes all who acquire it to die instantly that I don't know about?" Arthur asked, watching Merlin's reaction

"Ah… Yes. I causes you to… break out in hives that spread into the heart and stop it from beating. Ever again."

"Oh really?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Really."

Arthur dismissed him then, and Merlin left. Arthur waited until he saw him leave the castle out the window. Then followed him outside. Arthur was going to find out what Merlin was up to.

He had been walking for nearly an hour though the wood, following a trail Merlin had made. It would be quite simple to learn of Merlin's whereabouts, even if he hadn't been a prince who had learned how to track ever since he could walk. He stealthily walked through the underbrush, making sure Merlin, only a couple dozen paces in front of him, did not hear him.

They had been walking about an hour when Arthur saw Merlin step through a clearing; Arthur followed and hid behind a tree. Slowly he looked around to see what Merlin was doing…

_No. Impossible. _He thought. But then again, it looked so real. _It is. _Arthur decided.

Merlin was talking to a girl.

The girl was Morgana.

Morgana was alive, and safe.

Why was she here, with _Merlin?_

He listened closely, hoping to hear their conversation.

"Are you cold?" Merlin asked, "I can relight the fire if you want."

"No." Morgana said looking at the fireplace, with an odd glint in her eyes that Arthur had never seen before, "I can do it."

_What is she talking about? _Arthur wondered. For once the crown prince did not know what to think. He was utterly, and completely confused. Part of him wanted to jump out from behind the tree and demand what was going on, another part reminded him to stay put, and possibly if he just waited he would learn the truth.

He went with the later. And instantly wished he had not been witness to what he saw.

Morgana stretched her hand out to the fire and said something in a strange tongue unknown to Arthur. Instantly the logs in the fire pit caught light, and large flames licked into the air.

Magic.

Morgana was a sorceress.

After the initial shock passed, Arthur couldn't help think that it made sense, the way she was always against Uthur's hatred of magic, how she went out of her way to protect the druid boy, Mordred. The nightmares she suffered from, could they be part of her powers?

Suddenly the idea of Morgana having magic, and visions seemed too strange to think about. It was almost as bizarre as _Merlin _being a powerful sorcerer! Instead of thinking he turned back to the conversation that was taking place between the two. Merlin had just said something Arthur could not hear, but he didn't need to have heard anyway.

"Never!" Morgana yelled, jumping up and pacing around the fire, "I don't ever want to go back to Camelot, where I have to hide what I am, or be afraid of being killed for things I cannot control! I didn't ask to be born with magic, but now that I know I have it, and how to use it, it will not be my destiny to be one of Uthur's victims in his war against magic! I will not go back, and that's final, Merlin!" Morgana snarled, and Arthur could bet she was glaring at Merlin now. But something didn't seem right. Morgana had said she was born with magic, but his father had always said that sorcerers had taught themselves how to use magic. Was Morgana an exception? Or were all people with magic had it given to them at birth?

"So you're going to sit in the woods for the rest of your life? Morgana, I know you can, but I don't know if I can help you anymore! Arthur is starting to suspect me, I can tell, and Gaius _knows _I'm up to something, but hasn't said anything, yet." Merlin said, and it was surprising to Arthur to see that the two talked to each other as equals, not as a servant and the Kings Ward. Merlin continued, "I know you're frightened of being caught, but you know how to control your powers now. You don't think I'm not afraid of being found out myself? It's a risk I have to take."

"Because it's your destiny!" Morgana yelled back, "as far as I know, I don't have a destiny that involves me saving Arthurs life!"

_What! _Arthur thought, and that seemed to be the only thing his mind could comprehend. From what Morgana was saying, it sounded like _Merlin_ the most complete and utter idiot Arthur had ever known, the Merlin, was a sorcerer that was saving his life without Arthur knowing a thing! _WHAT! _

In total shock Arthur turned to look back at the conversation that was taking place between the two magic users, in time to see Merlin make a log float from the pile by the fire pit into the flames. "You may be right," he was saying, "But I'm worried Morgause will try something, she may try to attack Camelot again, she won't give up that easily, and I know she must be up to something even as we speak. And when the time comes I'll need your help, Morgana."

Arthur tuned back, not caring what Morganas response would be. Secrets. Secrets and lies were what he had been fed for who knows how long, not only from Merlin and Morgana, but also from his own father as well. He was always taught sorcery was evil as well as those who practiced it. Now, he wasn't sure. Morgana and Merlin seemed the opposite of evil.

Morgause

Morgause was on top of a hill overlooking Camelot. _Beware Uthur Pendragon. The time has come for you to die, and magic to return. _She thought, her now emerald eyes glinting wickedly, and her now raven black hair glinting in the few strands of light peeking out of the clouds. _Morgause is no more. From this day forth, I am now, Morgana le Fey._

For Morgause decided that, if you are going to destroy something great, the satisfaction increased if she to destroyed her sisters good name at the same time.

_Next Chapter: Morgana le Fey_

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Cackles evilly* I'm back! So reviews are my everlasting love. PLEASE REVIEW! I am aware of the fact that 113 DIFFERENT PEOPLE have Alerted this. I know who you are… please review! PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! So yeah. Remember might now update in a while, oooo and there are probably gonna be like, 10 more chapters to this story. I don't know yet but that's the about number! **


	10. Morgana le Fey

**Authors Note THAT YOU BETTER READ CUZ ITS IMPORTANT: remember last chapter when Morgause changed her name to Morgana le Fey to destroy Morgana's name and stuffs, well she still is Morgana le Fey, but I am going to still say Morgause most of the time while I write this because you may get confused, and I would hate for that to happen so I'll only say Morgana le Fey sometimes, you'll see when you get there. So well thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you all! Here is chapter 10! YAY we're in the double digits! Woot woot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, I do however have…. What do I have? I have to let you read the story THAT'S WHAT! **

Merlin

Merlin was woken up by the sound of Gaius banging on his door. Groggy, Merlin opened his eyes. His tiny room was cast in a dim light that he was barely able to see by. Merlin guessed it was four hours past midnight. Silently, Merlin cursed to himself, he had spent most of the last night trying to convince Morgana to return back to Camelot, but she had remained her ever-so stubborn self and had strongly refused. Judging by the sky, Merlin had only been asleep for about two hours.

"Merlin, get up." Gaius shouted, before walking into the room and seeing merlin had not moved, threw a bucket of ice-cold water at the drowsy warlock.

With a cry of shock, Merlin jumped up, sputtering.

"What was that for?" he asked, glaring at an amused looking Gaius.

"I told you to get up, we have to go quickly, Uthur has called everyone in the castle to an audience."

"What? At this ungodly hour? Can't he wait until at least the sun is up?"

Gaius gave Merlin an odd look, the he explained. "The soldiers on guard last night found the Lady Morgana under an hour ago."

As Merlin walked down the halls after Gaius he could only wonder. _What had made Morgana change her mind? _He kept asking himself over and over again. She had seemed so against the idea of returning to Camelot the last time he had talked to her and Merlin knew that Morgana always held fast to her beliefs to the point where no one in the land could make her change her mind. Once Morgana had made a decision she usually stuck with it until the end. What made her change her mind now, and better yet, so quickly?

Morgause/ Morgana le Fey 

Morgause looked around the Great Hall. Inside, she was laughing at everyone's stupidity. She had gotten on the inside of Camelot only by stumbling to a pair of castle guards, looking tired and frightened. She didn't need to say a word to the oafs! Her disguise as Morgana was fool proof and the perfect way to bring Camelot down. All it would take was pretending that she was Uthur's loving ward for a while until she could gather a large enough army to destroy Camelot and kill Uthur and Arthur Pendragon.

So she smiled and played her part. She embraced Uthur and cried as she told her story of how she was poisoned and then captured by horrible sorcerers and managed to escape. She felt like pulling out a knife and stabbing Uthur right then and there, but she didn't dare. Everything was going to plan, that is, until through the doors stepped the one person who could stop her.

Merlin

The first thing Merlin noticed when he walked into the room was Morgana. Well every time she was around she was always the first thing he noticed… Merlin mentally slapped himself. _Stop thinking about her, not now. _Because something didn't seem right, Merlin couldn't describe it, but something about Morgana was… off. It was almost as if this wasn't Morgana standing across the room.

_But of course it's Morgana. Who else could it be? It's not like she has an evil twin… _Merlin froze. _Or just an evil sorceress sister._

Never being one to think things through much, Merlin reached out with his mind to find Morgana. They had perfected speaking to each other telepathically a week ago, and while they couldn't speak from the distance from the cave to the castle, they could easily talk in the same room.

But he couldn't find Morgana's mind.

Each person's mind felt different. In Morgana's he could feel her magic radiating off her like heat from a fire. But in what should be Morgana's mind, he met cold darkness, even though he could still sense powerful magic.

Merlin was alarmed, this wasn't Morgana, and if it wasn't it could only be one person. Morgause.

Merlin could barely remember what happened; all he could think about was getting out of the room and finding Morgana. What if Morgause had known where she was hiding and found her? Merlin didn't want to think about what could have happened, his main focus was getting out of here alive.

Eventually, everyone was dismissed, "Morgana" needed her rest, Gaius had said.

As soon as he could Merlin tried to slip away from Gaius, but the physician noticed and said, "Merlin? Where are you going?"

"I need to do something. Trust me Gaius." The old physician nodded and Merlin ran down the halls and out the castle.

Morgana

Morgana was roused from a deep sleep by someone shaking her shoulder roughly. A bit disoriented, Morgana opened her eyes to see Merlin standing over her. "Merlin." She whispered, "What are you doing here so early?" she sat up, pushing lose strands of hair out of her face.

"Are you alright Morgana? Is everything fine?" in the dim light Morgana could make out concern on Merlin's face.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Morgana asked. Merlin looked around, as if to look for anyone who might be listening. "Merlin what's going on?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Morgause is disguised as you and is currently inside the castle pretending to be you, and has the power to kill everyone, including Uthur and Arthur whenever she wants."

**SOOOOO! YOU LIKE? Please review, I have the same number of reviews as people who put this on their Alerts list- I know who you are. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so now. PLEASE!**


	11. Shall Set You Free

**A/N: Well hello there my amazing readers! I have traveled far and wide to my computer screen to bring you the next chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, its "Hell Week" for my school play… we're running around screaming at each other, trying to put it together. I think we're doomed. Not to mention I have a SHITLOAD of stories I'm working on. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did this would be on the show.**

**Chapter 11: Shall Set You Free**

Merlin

As soon as he had told her, he wished he hadn't. Morgana shot up in a flash, and was halfway to the entrance of the cave when Merlin grabbed her by the arm. "Morgana! What are you doing?"

Morgana spun around, rage clearly shown in her green eyes. "What do you assume?" she spat. "That I should sit here and let my sister take over Camelot and kill Arthur? Not to mention, everyone thinks she's me! No, I will not stand by and watch while she kills innocent people!"

"I wasn't saying that." Merlin said. "We have to stop Morgause, yes, but we can't just barge into a castle where there are two Morganas! We have to work quietly, and without anyone finding out about our magic in the process!"

He looked into her eyes, and could see she was thinking, analyzing everything he had said. She was stubborn, that was a well-known fact, but she certainly wasn't stupid. As she thought her brow furrowed and her red lips parted slightly. She looked… beautiful. That was the word he was looking for, though he wished he hadn't thought it. That night when they had kissed, he still didn't know what he thought of it. Had he liked kissing Morgana? Did he even trust Morgana?

Yes. He did trust her, not at first, but he had grown to. As for the kiss, he told himself to forget it. Morgana had seemed to. And he doubted she thought of him that way, and even if she did, he was still a servant, a she was, however much she hated to be, the Kings Ward.

Merlin told himself to shut up.

"Fine" Morgana said, looking up. "We won't storm the castle, yet, but we still need a plan!"

"Well it's not like I can go to Arthur and say, 'That's not really Morgana, that's Morgause in disguise and she's going to kill you, oh, and by the way, I found the real Morgana and am teaching her magic and did I mention I'm a sorcerer, please don't have me executed!' Arthur will have my head! That is, if he doesn't lose his laughing!"

"You may not be entirely wrong though." Said Morgana thinking,

"What?"

"If you told Arthur about Morgause, leaving me and our magic out of the conversation of course, how can you be positive he won't believe you?"

"He's never believed me before."

"Oh, and I suppose history always repeats itself, doesn't it, Merlin?" Morgana said sarcastically.

_This is still an idiotic idea. _Merlin thought, walking to Arthurs chambers. Still deep in thought he didn't see where he was going and ran into Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen. I was thinking." Merlin apologized.

"It's alright, I was thinking too." She paused looking around before continuing in a quiet voice. "Do you notice anything different about Morgana?"

Merlin froze. Of course Gwen would know something was different. She had known Morgana longer than almost everyone, and was one her closest friend.

"I'm sure she's just in shock, she been through a lot." Merlin said quickly.

"It's just this morning, I was a half hour late, and Morgana starts screaming and insulting me. She's never raised her voice at me. Never." Gwen clearly looked upset. Merlin wished he could tell her the truth- but he couldn't. So he said instead:

"Maybe she's just tired, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Gwen offered a small smile. "Thank you, Merlin." and walked away.

"Ah. There you are Merlin, pack the gear, we're going hunting." Arthur greeted as soon as Merlin walked in the door.

"I'll get to that." Merlin answered, "But I need to tell you something."

"What?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms. But he asked it as an actual question, not a sarcastic remark as usual.

"Has Morgana acting strange recently?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Arthur asked.

"One that you should answer." Merlin quipped.

"Alright." Arthur paused for a moment, looking at the floor between his boots. Then he suddenly looked up. "I actually haven't seen her much at all, she spends all her time in her chambers, and the one time I went to visit her she yelled at me to go away."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I have reason to believe that Morgause has transformed herself into Morgana and is posing as her until she is ready to destroy Camelot."

"What!" Arthur asked, but it wasn't as if he sounded as though he believed that Merlin was being an idiot, more like he actually believed him. _Looks like Morgana was right after all._ Merlin thought.

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked. He had started pacing around the room, looking deep in thought. For a second Merlin panicked. Then he answered,

"My reliable source doesn't wish to be recognized."

"It's Morgana isn't it?" Arthur said abruptly.

"Wh-what!" Merlin asked. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I followed you, two days ago, you went to Morgana, and I saw you, and Morgana, and the fire... You're a sorcerer and she's a sorceress!" Arthur said quickly.

"What? I think you hit your head." Merlin exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me."

Merlin looked at Arthur. He knew, and Merlin was sure he couldn't talk him out of this. So instead he said, "So are you going to turn me in? For sorcery and treason?"

"No, unless you can explain to me everything and every time you used magic."

Morgana

Morgana sat in the cave looking out over the land at the quickly setting sun. Before Merlin had left, she had told him to tell her the outcome of telling Arthur about Morgause had been by using telepathy. She waited, but no message came. Then, sounding in her head was Merlin's voice,

_"Arthur knows everything. You, our magic, he followed me."_

_"When? Are you in trouble?"_

_"No. and he followed e two days ago. I'm telling him everything; I probably won't be back until tomorrow."_

_"Alright." _

She then broke off the connection. So Arthur knew? Somehow she'd have been surprised if Merlin had been in trouble. Though he would never admit it, Arthur trusted Merlin, they reminded her of herself and Gwen.

Morgana was hit by sadness. Of all the people in Camelot, Gwen was the one she missed the most. She wondered what she was doing…

Then she remembered the scrying spell that she had been looking at in Merlin's book. Looking over a pot of water by the fireplace placed in the center of the cave she muttered the spell. The water shifted and swirled and then she saw Gwen clearly, she was walking quickly along the streets, crying. Morgana wondered why, then felt the need to comfort her friend. _If Arthur knows and still trusts Merlin, I know Gwen will do the same for me. _She thought, and quickly raced out of the cave.

Gwen

_What's wrong with her? I didn't do anything wrong! _Gwen told herself as she walked quickly down the dark streets, keeping her head down to hide her tears. Morgana wasn't the same person anymore, she had become someone more sinister. She treated Gwen like she was less then dirt now. Made her wash the floor until she could see her face in the stone, make her move the heavy oak furniture around the room to several different destinations, just to decide she liked it where it had originally been. She snapped at Gwen when she was three minutes late, and had struck her across the face when she had accidentally pulled a bit too hard on the brush when she was combing Morganas hair.

What had become of her friend? The kind girl who had an outrage when she was put in prison for sorcery a few years back?

Then, as Gwen was lost in her thoughts, brushing away tears, a hand reached out from the ally and pulled her off the torch lit street. Before she could scream, a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Gwen, it's me." said Morgana quickly. _What is she doing outside? _Gwen thought, _She had been asleep when I left. _The hand moved from her mouth, and Gwen could speak.

"My lady… what are you doing out this late at night?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen." Morgana said quickly and firmly. "The person you have been waiting on the past days, that's not me. She's a fake; I've been in hiding for weeks, and… Damn! This is almost impossible to explain!" Morgana spat.

The two women froze when they heard the sound of boots echoing on the streets. The castle guards. "Come, quickly." Gwen said, "You can explain later." Then both ran through the alleys to Gwen's house.

**A/N THAT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Sorry for the wait, I am so busy, its "Hell Week" for our school musical, meaning the week before the performance. And I've been busy with that. Please review!**


	12. Moonlight Whispers

**A/N: SO I'M BACK! So thanks to those awesome people who reviewed! Love ya! There's about 7 or 8 chapters left, hopefully I can finish this BEFORE it turns one years old! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I wish I did. But I don't. It is but a wish, a broken dream. That's poetic… that's pathetic. Moving on…**

Gwen

Gwen had listened to Morganas story all throughout the night. Dawn was almost upon the land when Morgana realized the time and said she had to leave, but gave Gwen directions to where she was hiding before she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and disappeared down the street.

Gwen knew what she had to do. It might be dangerous, but she had to help Morgana, and Merlin.

She was going to spy on Morgause for them, and tell them what exactly she is planning. She was the only one who could get on the inside for them, but if Morgause found out what she was going to do, she would kill her.

It was a risk Gwen was willing to take.

Merlin

"You told Gwen?" Merlin exclaimed. They were back in the cave, it was early into the evening by now, and the sun had begun to set.

"She can be trusted, you know that Merlin." Morgana retorted.

"You're right. I just wasn't expecting you to go to her."

"She needed to know that wasn't me." Morgana shrugged. "Now tell me what happened with Arthur."

"So as you know already he followed me. So when I went to tell him Morgause was impersonating you, he asked me how I knew, he told me he knew it was because you were with me. Then he said he saw us using magic that day, and he asked me to explain every time I used magic. That took a while."

Morgana laughed. "I bet his reaction was quite amusing when he found out how many times you have actually saved his life."

"It was." Merlin agreed.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, each just content to share the others company, staring into the flames of the fire that was burning, even now, as the world was anticipating sunset.

M&MM&MM&MM&M

Morgana 

Now it was past midnight. By the dying fire place, Morgana, for the first time since returning to the outskirts of the city, dreamt.

_She was in the city. She could tell from the familiar layout of the town streets and position of the castle. But now, it was a smoldering wreck. Smoke drifted everywhere like a blanket of thick fog, and everything was black and charred. Hearing a commotion ahead of her, she blindly stumbled I through the blinding smoke towards the noise… it sounded like swords clashing._

_Then the smoke cleared. _

_There in the middle of the town square, she saw Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin, faced by Morgause, who had dropped her disguise of Morgana._

"Did you honestly think you had a chance to stop me?" _She asked, smug. Then with a flash of her eyes, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck towards her friends, she tried to call out a warning, but her mouth didn't seem to form the words. It was too late any ways. When the lighting cleared, Arthur and Gwen were gone._

_Morgana sank to her knees in the thick ash. Tears streaming down her face. Through her blinding tears, she saw Merlin walk forward, hands raised; he was talking to Morgause, trying to get her to see reason. She laughed instead, and cast a spell, sending a downpour of debris at him, burying him alive, before disappearing in a flash of light and a swirl of fog._

"Merlin!" _Morgana yelled, running over to where he lay, brushing aside the large, broken splinters of wood and pieces of stone to reveal his still breathing body. "_Merlin."_ She whispered. _

_Slowly he opened his eyes. He smiled grimly at her one last time before he whispered something; it was soft that Morgana could barely hear it. _'What?" _she whispered, grasping Merlin's hand and leaning closer to him. _

"I love you." _He whispered with his last breath._

"NO!" Morgana screeched, waking up. She breathed heavily, gasping for breath.

"MORGANA!" she heard Merlin's voice yell, "Are you all right?"

Morgana took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "Yes… yes Merlin, I'm fine." She managed, "it was just a nightmare, that's all." Then she looked up, "what are you doing here, I thought you left for the castle?"

Merlin looked at her, giving her a look that clearly stated, _don't change the subject._ But he answered anyways, "I felt that you were in trouble, you must have been sending out some signal. What did you dream?"

Morgana shook her head, the dream was to horrible to relive, and in the depths of her mind, she believed, that if she kept it secret, it would not come to be.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked tentatively. Morgana only shook her head more franticly, burying her face in her hands. "Morgana." Merlin said again, taking her smaller hands in to his own larger and calloused ones, "what was your dream?"

She broke. She told him, every horrific detail. He said nothing through this, only nodding occasionally. When she was done, she was in tears, and Merlin held her in his strong arms, comforting her, it felt so right, to be here, held close to him.

"Merlin," Morgana whispered, and the words were out of her lips before she knew what she was saying, "Kiss me"

He did.

The kiss was soft and gentle, but held all the love in the world. Morgana smiled, savoring every minute, every second.

When they finally broke apart, Morgana whispered breathlessly; "I love you."

"I love you too, Morgana, but the rules-"

"Damn the rules!" she whispered fiercely, and kissed him again.

**A/N: YES THE SHIP IS UP AND RUNNING MY DEAR READERS! YAY! REVIEW! Hopefully the end satisfied you readers; I had no idea how to end the chapter…**


	13. The Letter

**A/N: Well, your responses to the last chapter were quite enthusiastic if I say so myself. first, I should grovel and beg for mercy: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got… sidetracked. If any of you out there are interested in The Phantom of the Opera, Aida, RENT, or Wicked (especially Wicked) you can understand my issue of having all the different shows begging for fics. Here's the next chapter. I'll probably have just an short epilogue after this, it's been great having you all read this!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? We've been through this about 12 times, I don't own Merlin! **

_Chapter 13:The End is Near_

Gwen

Gwen walked through the darkened streets, she had to find Morgana, she hoped she remembered where her old friend was hiding.

As she ran through the streets she didn't know she was being followed, as she turned a corner, she was caught and a cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose, as she fell into unconsciousness, she saw the hard eyes of Morgause…

Arthur

Arthur walked through the palace, he wondered where he would find Gwen at this late hour, Merlin had told him that Morgana had told her, and he needed to know if Gwen had learned anything useful to stop Morgause. _It's_ n_ot just an excuse to see her again. _He thought when he was hit over the head and passed out….

Merlin 

As he walked through the forest he couldn't get over his happiness, he didn't even mind that Arthur would probably kill him when he found out!

He was brought out of his thoughts by a rustle in the woods, he spun around looking into the gloom. "Morgana?" he called "Is it you?"

"Why if it isn't the great and powerful Emrys." Said a taunting voice to his left, "I'm sooo frightened." Morgause stepped out from behind a tree, back in her true form.

"You." He said.

"Me, now don't get all violent, I just came to give you this." She handed him a rolled up piece of paper, then disappeared.

Merlin unrolled the paper:

_If you ever want to see your friends and your king alive, give up._

"What?" he said out loud. _Gwen and Arthur! _

He quickly turned around and ran back.

**HIDES BEHIND SHILD. **

**Well, its better than nothing. I'M TRYING PEOPLE! **

***Hides***


End file.
